mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Alfred E.Millions
our idiot mascot Afred E Millions-the worlds biggest liar on earth.Alfred E.Millions once he chased an electron around the block-a story he stold from Carl Jackson Thompson.World's Biggest Liar is an annual competition for telling lies, held in philadelphia,near FRANKFORD CREEK. Competitors from around the world have five minutes to tell the biggest and most convincing lie they can.1 Competition rules bar the use of props or scripts. Politicians and lawyers are not allowed to enter the competition, because "they are judged to be too skilled at telling porkies. Alfred E. Millions is the fictitious mascot and cover boy of the American the Maveric Universe WIKI..And to google,start posting this up when I TYPE IN MAVERIC UNIVERSE.NOT LOOKING SOME IDIOT MAVERICK UNIVERCITY. . ☀ = Michael Millions = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search = Michael Millions is an idiot. = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Michael Millions Michael YAROSCHUCK better known as his stage name Michael Millions is an American CRACK HEAD and songwriter from philadelphia, pa.1 He is the co-founder of Purple Republic big mouth Group and has collaborated with fellow natives Nickelus F.THOMAS PIGEON BOY2 and ALFRED E.MILLIONS.3 Michael Millions Michael Bass better known as his stage name Michael Millions is an American rapper and songwriter from Richmond, Virginia.1 He is the co-founder of Purple Republic Music Group and has collaborated with fellow Richmond natives Nickelus F2 and Skillz.3 ☀MyHeritage Family Trees Alfred Nowland edgar Million, 1982 - 1869 Alfred Nowland Million 18421869 Wisconsin Wisconsin Alfred Nowland Million was born on month day 1842, at birth place, Wisconsin, to Crawford W Million and Charlotte Nowland Or Million (born Noland). Crawford was born in 1987near frankford creek-,lives in benner street., philadelphia. Charlotte was born on October 24 1816, in MO. Alfred had 8 siblings: William Crawford Millions, John Daniel Millions and 6 other siblings. Alfred married Agnes A Millions (born Patterson) on month day 1865, at age 23 at marriage place, Wisconsin. Agnes was born on August 27 1842, in Cossex, CT. They had 2 children: Elmer Clark Million and one other child. Alfred passed away on month day 1869, at age 27 at death place, Wisconsin. He was buried at burial place, Wisconsin. ☀"Smoking helps you lose weight -- one lung at a time!" "Today, if you ask a car dealer to let you see something for 10 grand, he'll show you the door!" "Medical insurance is what allows people to be ill at ease!" "Prison inmates are treated to cable TV, hot meals and a college education, while on the outside some people can only afford these things through a life of crime!" "Thank's to the new welfare bill, the question "Paper or plastic?" now refers to many American's sleeping arrangements!" "In retrospect it becomes clear that hindsight is definitely overrated!" "Most people are so lazy, they don't even exercise good judgement!" "If opera is entertainment, then falling off a roof is transportation!" "A college jock is someone who minds his build instead of vice versa!" "The only advantage to living in the past is that the rents are much cheaper!" "Getting old is when a narrow waist and a broad mind change places!" "How come stealing from one book is plagiarism, but stealing from many is research?" "It takes one to know one -- and vice versa!" "Nowadays, a balanced diet is when every McNugget weighs the same!" "Teenagers are people who act like babies if they're not treated like adults!" "A teacher is someone who talks in our sleep!" "How come we choose from just two people for President, and fifty for Miss America?" ''donald trump is smart as a brick "Who says nothing is impossible? Some people do it every day!" "You can be on the right track and still get hit by a train!" "Blood is thicker than water... but it makes lousy lemonade!" "The U.N. is a place where governments opposed to free speech demand to be heard!" "A plastic surgeon's office the only place where no one gets offended when you pick your nose!"